Dragon Ball Z: Gohan's Fury
by Rockabilly2000
Summary: Begins four years after the Cell Games. After Son Gohan inadvertently unleashes an unspeakable evil upon the universe, he is the only one who can set things right.Discontinued cause I hate it. I will rewrite in the future, read it if you want.
1. Episode 1: NEW VEGETA! PARAGUS' PLEA!

**AN/ My first Dragonball fic, the song is **_**Yeah! Break! Care! Break!**_**, the ending credits theme song to the HD re-release of DBZ, known as Dragonball KAI I would advise looking up the song on Youtube before reading this (full version, not TV). The intro is a bit vauge, as I wrote it to sound like the opening to a DBZ movie, but it starts four years after the Cell Saga, and the High School Saga starts seven years after. The first part, we will call the Legendary Saga. Yay. It is a what if/AU story, as in what would happen if some of the movies were rearranged in chronology and if Gohan had kept training after Cell. I know, it has been done, but I'm adding in my own twist. ENJOY!

* * *

**

"THIS IS THE END OF YOU CELL!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

"KAAAA MEEEEEE….. HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…."

"I…… AM…….. PEEEERRRFEEECT!!!!!!!!"

"!!!!"

_These were the words that ended an era of terror, however short it was. An era of peace began. Many lives were lost to end the monster called cell, and the remnants of the once powerful Red Ribbon Army were vanquished. The father passed his status of savior to the son. The son was faced with the loss of the father that he barely knew. He made a solemn vow to protect his world from evil, and continue to train and protect where his father couldn't.

* * *

_

THIS IS

_**DRAGON BALL Z: GOHAN'S FURY**_

_ya bure ka bure omoikkiri_

_tobu nda mugen no sora e!_

A twelve year old boy is shown, carrying in his arms the smiling form of a newborn baby, who looks strikingly familiar

_jettokiryuu ni nokkari _

_doko demo iku yo sokkoo_

_mukoumizu tte saikoo _

_let's go tip-top! all right? me mo sameru you na aoi chikyuu_

_kakegaenai kono hoshi yuzurenai kara_

The boy is older now, standing atop a mountain. His eye flashes green and his hair spikes up and turns from black to gold. He lets out a deafening scream and the mountain shatters under his flaming, electrified aura.

_hajiike tobase kamehameha_

_yaba me no kono jidai_

_sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara _

_yeah! break! care! break! Omoikkiri_

_yaru nda furu pawaa_

_kibou ga ore no buki da kar _

_mirai shinjite_

He is shown standing in front of the same baby, now much older, a lavender haired boy of the same age. He looks down on them and ruffles their hair fondly with a grin. They, in turn, tackle him to the ground.

_taikiken sae nukedashi_

_supiido agete joushou _

_mahha de ikeba rakushou _

_let's go sky-high! all right?_

_ima nara maniau kono hoshi ni _

_ikiru inochi subete o tasuketai kara_

The boy is now an adult, eighteen years old. He shoulders a backpack and looks up to see an angry looking man with hair standing upwards, similar to a flame, a small man with a bowl cut and a red t-shirt, and a green alien with a turban and a cape. The three smile at him as he flies off towards an unknown destination. As he flies, he sees a three eyed man, sparring with what seems to be a child with pure white skin and a cap. They stop and wave.

_takarajima wa koko ni _

_nakama to iu takara_

_riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto_

_yeah! break! care! break! Arittake_

_hikari no ya o hanate_

_pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa_

_mirai mezasou_

The father stands upon a snake like walkway, surrounded by a screaming blue squat man, a monkey, a cricket, old man with a cat-mask and an assortment of odd aliens.

_hajiike tobase kamehameha_

_yaba me no kono jidai_

_sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara_

_yeah! break! care! break! omoikkiri _

_yaru nda furu pawaa _

_kibou ga ore no buki da kara_

_mirai shinjite_

The son looks at the sky and smiles as he flies toward a school building with a huge orange star on the front. The father watches his son and a tear falls from his eye.

_takarajima wa koko ni aru_

_nakama to iu takara_

_riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto_

_yeah! break! care! break! Arittake_

_hikari no ya o hanate_

_pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa _

_mirai mezasou!_

The boy lands and a girl with black hair and pigtails, and a blonde girl with short hair run out to greet him.

* * *

Episode 1 of the Legendary Saga!

NEW VEGETA? PARAGUS' PLEA!

_IN THE DEEP REACHES OF SPACE, THE SOUTH GALAXY WAS ROTATING ON ITS AXIS AS IT HAD DONE FOR BILLIONS OF YEARS. BUT, TODAY WAS DIFFERENT. THE CORE OF THE GALAXY ERUPTED AS THOUGH SOMETHING HAD BURST FROM IT LIKE AN EGG. THEN IT WENT STILL._

"GOKU!" screamed King Kai. A man with unruly black hair, an orange dogi, and a halo looked up from the feast in front of him and swallowed.

"What King Kai?" he asked, his chopstick hovering over a bowl of pork rice.

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" cried the blue man from his ledge along snake way. "WE NEED TO GET AHOLD OF YOUR FRIENDS NOW!"

"**MR. SATAN! MR. SATAN!"**

"**YEAH-HA HA!!!" **screamed a large man into a microphone. He was very muscular and had an afro and a handlebar mustache. **"I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT AFTER FOUR YEARS OF INTENSE TRAINING, I AM READY FOR A CHANGE OF PACE! I AM HERE TO SAY THAT YOU'RE SAVIOR, THE CHAMP, HERCULE SATAN, IS MOVING TO ORANGE STAR CITY…"**

The crowd went ballistic, save for three people. A black haired girl around the age of thirteen, seated to his left scowled at the embarrassing display with her arms crossed. Just then, he pointed at her.

"…**WITH MY LOVLEY DAUGHTER VIDEL!" **he shouted. She huffed and waved meekly at the crowd. Her father continued with his raving long enough to announce that the city was to be renamed in his honor. He slapped her forehead in embarrassment.

The other two who did not join the crowd were a black haired mother and son who were arguing across the street.

"No Gohan," Chi Chi raged. "You can't go to that picnic with your father's friends! This interview is important. I already let you waste your time training with outside when you should be studying, and that stops _now. _You are going to the school interview and that's _final_!"

"But mooooooom!" he moaned. Son Gohan had grown much taller in the last four years, and cut his hair. He was leaner and had a darker gleam in his eye, one that you see in a hardened veteran. Even though he was only fifteen, he was an imposing figure when angry, even though he trembled at the sight of his mother's frying pan. Today, he was in a very dorky suit and bow tie. "We barely get to visit anymore, and you let Goten go!"

Son Gohan had grown much taller in the last four years, and cut his hair. He was leaner and had a darker gleam in his eye, one that you see in a hardened veteran. Even though he was only fifteen, he was an imposing figure when angry, even though he trembled at the sight of his mother's frying pan. Today, he was in a very dorky suit and bow tie.

The tie, you see, was because his mother was dragging him to Orange Star High School, a very popular private school in the area, to teach him a lesson. Against her wishes he had continued training so he could become the protector of the world in his father's stead. Son Goku, unfortunately, had died facing the android Cell. He had ravaged their mountains with his power, and Chi Chi had had enough. She decided to send him somewhere where he could study and, knowing his obedient disposition, would not sneak out to train instead of studying. This place was high school.

Gohan wanted no part of the high school experience. He wanted to train, and he knew everything a person would and wouldn't want to know. Today was especially bad because everyone was having a picnic to celebrate the fourth anniversary of Cell's defeat. And he _really_ wanted to go.

"Plus, I haven't trained in a month, I deserve this!" He groaned. "Pleeeeease!"

Chi Chi let out a defeated sigh. He did rarely get to visit his friends, and she could reschedule.

"Fine," she said. "But we are definitely going next week."

"Thanks mom!" He shouted. As he put his fingers to his forehead and vanished. She gave a start.

"Why did Goku have to teach him _that_ trick?!"

Gohan reappeared in front of a very startled looking Vegeta, who was leaning on a cherry tree. He looked around the slowly angering prince and saw the frightening sight of Krillin singing karaoke.

"Brat!" snapped Vegeta. "Why is it, whenever you use that blasted technique, you have to lock onto _my_ ki signature?!"

"Oh," Gohan looked at Vegeta and smiled. "You are the easiest to pick up. Sorry Vegeta."

"Hmph," scoffed Vegeta. "Have you been training like you should have? Your base form seems weaker then the last time we met."

"It's been hard," said Gohan. "My mom is doing everything she can to stop me. I can retain Super Saiyan 2 for two weeks now."

"It took you that long to reach that state of mastery?"

"Have you met my mother?"

Vegeta smirked and leaned back against the tree.

"The third class brat is with my woman," he said, before closing his eyes in meditation. Gohan, knowing that Vegeta was referring to Goten, went to go say hello to his friends.

Master Roshi was off the wagon again, red faced and balancing a bunch of plates on sticks from various parts of his body, much to the pleasure of the young ones. Bulma waved to him from the picnic blanket, four year old Goten in her lap and five year old Trunks riding Turtle's shell. In a chair nearby was a heavily pregnant Eighteen, her face in her palm at her husband's foolish attempt at singing. Yamcha was playing a game of cards with Oolang, Puar, Tien and Chiaotzu.

Gohan smiled at his friends and he went to go see his little brother.

"Hey squirt," he greeted, bending down to pick the boy up. "Enjoying the show?"

"Yeah!" replied the mini saiyan. He looked just like his father, in a most striking way. While Goku was in other world, Gohan had assumed the role of father. His title, of course, remained brother. "Mister Roshi is funny."

"That's Master!" slurred the self proclaimed hermit. "Not mis—WOAH!"

He lost his balance and fell on his face, covered in shattered plates. The only ones who weren't laughing were Vegeta and Turtle, who was slowly shuffling towards his fallen master in alarm.

When Turtle got there, Roshi responded by climbing on the poor turtles shell and passing out. This only made everyone laugh harder. Gohan stopped laughing and looked up, his eyes widening in shock. Goten noted his older brother's alarm and looked up too. Vegeta came out of hiding and stood next to Gohan.

"You sense it too?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," said Vegeta. "they may be weak, but those ki signatures are not human."

Suddenly, the wind picked up and a huge spherical ship deactivated its cloaking device. Krillin was unfazed and continued his song. Roshi awoke from his stupor and cowered in the face of the ship. It landed in front of them.

Gohan felt a presence behind him and turned to see Piccolo. He nodded at his former mentor who returned the gesture. Gohan's expression hardened as he watched the hatch open. He gripped Goten tightly to himself.

From within the dark confines of the ship, an army of small green aliens in face masks charge down the ramp and kneel in front of Vegeta. They were then followed by an old one-eyed saiyan stepped down, walking towards Vegeta. He had a scar where his left eye once was, and he had the look of a man who had seen too much and survived. He wore a cape and had his tail around his waist. He stopped in front of Vegeta and kneeled.

"My lord and master, Prince Vegeta," he said. "I am finally at your service."

"Stand," said Vegeta. "You are a saiyan aren't you?"

"I am Paragus," said the saiyan. "I come to graciously ask you to be the king of our planet. It is called New Vegeta, in your honor."

Vegeta was taken aback, but hid it in a mask of angry confusion.

"What?" he demanded. "A new Planet Vegeta?"

"Yes my lord, and at last we can show the universe our strength… the strength of our forgotten race!"

Paragus stood and raised his hands in a gesture of embellishment.

"The mightiest race! The saiyan race!"

He turned and shook his fist at the ship.

"With you as our leader we will forge a new, unstoppable empire!"

His troops all began to shout "HAIL VEGETA! HAIL VEGETA!"

Vegeta grunted as his way of saying no and Paragus took his only option. He walked off towards his meditation spot.

"Of course we would have to stop the Legendary Super Saiyan," he goaded. "Only you could do this my lord."

Vegeta stopped and Gohan heard a faint chuckle from Paragus. His scowl deepened.

"You found," muttered Vegeta. "The Legendary Super Saiyan?"

"Yes, he is wreaking havoc all across the South Galaxy with his awesome power. At this rate, the new planet Vegeta we worked so hard to construct for you will be destroyed."

"Vegeta," said Gohan, speaking up for the first time. "You don't believe this story do you? I don't trust this guy one bit."

"Lead the way Paragus," said Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" growled Gohan.

"And who might you be?" Paragus said, looming over Gohan as if trying to intimidate him. Goten began to shudder in Gohan's arms. Gohan looked up at Paragus and said the most official thing he could.

"I am Gohan, son of Kakarot," he said. He took a bit of pride in being able to talk like that. He showed no fear of Paragus, knowing that he was powerful enough to destroy the old saiyan without moving an inch.

"Kakarot?" said Paragus, Taking a moment to think. Then he chuckled with the memory. "My son was born on the same day as that siren of an infant. He only had a power level of two."

Gohan flared his power level and Paragus had to step back in shock.

"Gohan," growled Vegeta. Gohan's eyes widened at the use of his name. Vegeta had only ever used it at the Cell Games. Paragus shook his head.

"The boy is obviously of high class rank," he said. "Even though his father is not. He is welcome to join us."

Gohan nodded and put down Goten.

"Stay with Bulma," he said. "I'll be back in a little while."

"But Gohan!" complained the little saiyan. "I wanna come to outer space too!"

"Sorry little guy," said the older boy, walking up the ramp behind . Goten was just about to start crying when he heard someone whisper in his ear.

"Goten," whispered Trunks. "We can sneak in as soon as the big door thing starts to close!"

Goten instantly brightened.

"Okay!" he chirped.

"This might be interesting," said Piccolo, speaking for the first time since his arrival. He followed Gohan up the ramp.

"King of his own planet?" said Bulma, too distracted by her husband's schemes to pay attention to the two small boys crawling up the side of the ship toward the entrance. "That's just what his ego needs."

"Vegeta! Gohan! Piccoloooo!" groaned Master Roshi, who was struggling up the ramp while being restrained by Krillin and Oolong. They made it in just to be crushed by the weight of two young half-saiyans. Goten was panting and lay on his back.

"I wish," he groaned. "I could fly."

Just then, they were caught off guard by a looming shadow.

"Goten…" growled Gohan. His eyes were flashing from black to green at a rapid pace. "Trunks!"

"Uh-oh," they both said, knowing they were in for it.

* * *

Gohan, Vegeta and Paragus stood overlooking a lush green landscape. Piccolo had volunteered to oversee Goten and Trunks and he was punishing them for their disobedience by making them lay face down in the dirt and count to one thousand. Roshi had passed out again, seeing as he had snuck in some "spare booze" as he put it. Krillin and Oolong were sitting next to him playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt.

"Thirty-four years," said Paragus. "Since our world was destroyed by Frieza. Ever since then it has been my lifes work to build a new Planet Vegeta, not just to reunite the most powerful race in history, but to honor your father, King Vegeta, who was regrettably lost in the explosion. Now that you have chosen to join us Prince Vegeta, my lifelong wish has finally been fulfilled."

Vegeta grunted as a response.

"How did you escape?" asked Gohan.

"I was on a mission on another planet. As was my son."

They turned to see a formation of various alien soldiers who immediately chanted "ALL HAIL VEGETA".

"These men have gathered from the far reaches of the universe," said Paragus, waving his arm in a sweeping motion. "They are here to serve you… King Vegeta."

Gohan looked to the back of their ranks and saw who he assumed to be Paragus' son. He was very tall, shirtless, with baggy white pants and various forms of jewelry, including an odd tiara on his forhead. He had a glazed look on his face. It gave Gohan the chills.

They walked into the castle halls to greet him.

"This is my only son," said Paragus. "He is at your service my lord."

"I… am Broly," said the man in a monotone. His voice was deep and a bit grating. Gohan gave him the once over and turned to see how Goten and Trunks were. Piccolo let them stand and they ran over to Gohan.

"We're sorry," they said looking at their feet. Gohan nodded and noticed a power fluctuation coming from Broly. He was staring at Goten, with a rage that Gohan had only seen a few times from several people. Gohan stepped in front of Goten, who was whimpering from fear. Gohan and broly stared at each other with scowls on their faces. They were cut off by Roshi, who was dragging himself around begging the soldiers for medicine.

"Your Majesty!" shouted a soldier. He kneeled in their presence. "The super Saiyan has been spotted on Planet Totokama!"

"What?!" Vegeta nearly shouted. "Broly! Come with me. I'm going to take care of this Super Saiyan freak right now!"

"Yes, my lord," responded Broly.

"Vegeta!" said Gohan. "We should collect more intelligence first! It's too dangerous!"

"The only danger lies in standing against me! Broly, come!"

Paragus chuckled.

* * *

Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo flew through a nearby forest with the intent of exploring the area. Gohan was carrying Goten in his arms and Krillin was carrying Trunks. Piccolo was flying solo. Krillin and Piccolo were keeping their distance from Gohan because he was still brooding over the behavior of Paragus and Broly.

"So guys," said Krillin, attempting to break the ice. "Do you think the Legendary Super Saiyan really exists? Seems pretty farfetched to me."

"I don't know Krillin," said Gohan. "But Vegeta doesn't. That's the problem."

"We should keep our guard up," said Piccolo. "I don't trust that saiyan or his son. That Broly had a strange look on his face, and I don't like the way he was staring at Goten. It was as though Broly had seen him before."

_**GOHAN!**_

Gohan came to a sudden halt and scared the living daylights out of Goten.

"Dad?" he looked up. Krillin and Piccolo flew back to him.

"Gohan are you all right?" asked Krillin, apparently having not heard the voice.

_**I finally got a hold of him King Kai!**_ said the disembodied voice of Goku.

_**GET ON WITH IT! **_Shouted King Kai.

_**Right! Sorry! Gohan Where are you?**_

"I'm on a planet called New Vegeta," responded Gohan. "Some saiyans came and asked Vegeta to be their new king, but I don't trust them. Wait, that's beside the point! Where the hell are you?!"

_**I'm in Other World with King Kai. I've been trying to locate your ki signature all day! I have a warning for you!**_

"What?"

"Big brother," whimpered Goten from Gohan's grip."You're scaring me!"

Gohan ignored his little brother and spoke to Goku.

_**The South Galaxy has been ravaged by a powerful being! I've never sensed anything like it and it is dangerously close to the planet you are on!**_

The revelation clicked instantly. Gohan gasped and looked at his companions.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan!"

* * *

**SO? What did you think? Be honest, and leave a review!**


	2. Episode 2: SINS OF THE FATHER!

_**Okay, so some people are enjoying the fic so far and someone has already added it to their favs! I will admit that he beginning lacks originality, but it will gain its own plot in time. I just though the Legendary Super Saiyan would be a good place to start off. IT WILL GAIN ITS OWN ORIGIONALITY IN TIME! BE PATIENT.**_

_**So here goes!

* * *

**_

_**DRAGON BALL Z: GOHAN'S FURY**_

_ya bure ka bure omoikkiri_

_tobu nda mugen no sora e!_

A twelve year old boy is shown, carrying in his arms the smiling form of a newborn baby, who looks strikingly familiar

_jettokiryuu ni nokkari _

_doko demo iku yo sokkoo_

_mukoumizu tte saikoo _

_let's go tip-top! all right? me mo sameru you na aoi chikyuu_

_kakegaenai kono hoshi yuzurenai kara_

The boy is older now, standing atop a mountain. His eye flashes green and his hair spikes up and turns from black to gold. He lets out a deafening scream and the mountain shatters under his flaming, electrified aura.

_hajiike tobase kamehameha_

_yaba me no kono jidai_

_sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara _

_yeah! break! care! break! Omoikkiri_

_yaru nda furu pawaa_

_kibou ga ore no buki da kar _

_mirai shinjite_

He is shown standing in front of the same baby, now much older, a lavender haired boy of the same age. He looks down on them and ruffles their hair fondly with a grin. They, in turn, tackle him to the ground.

_taikiken sae nukedashi_

_supiido agete joushou _

_mahha de ikeba rakushou _

_let's go sky-high! all right?_

_ima nara maniau kono hoshi ni _

_ikiru inochi subete o tasuketai kara_

The boy is now an adult, eighteen years old. He shoulders a backpack and looks up to see an angry looking man with hair standing upwards, similar to a flame, a small man with a bowl cut and a red t-shirt, and a green alien with a turban and a cape. The three smile at him as he flies off towards an unknown destination. As he flies, he sees a three eyed man, sparring with what seems to be a child with pure white skin and a cap. They stop and wave.

_takarajima wa koko ni _

_nakama to iu takara_

_riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto_

_yeah! break! care! break! Arittake_

_hikari no ya o hanate_

_pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa_

_mirai mezasou_

The father stands upon a snake like walkway, surrounded by a screaming blue squat man, a monkey, a cricket, old man with a cat-mask and an assortment of odd aliens.

_hajiike tobase kamehameha_

_yaba me no kono jidai_

_sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara_

_yeah! break! care! break! omoikkiri _

_yaru nda furu pawaa _

_kibou ga ore no buki da kara_

_mirai shinjite_

The son looks at the sky and smiles as he flies toward a school building with a huge orange star on the front. The father watches his son and a tear falls from his eye.

_takarajima wa koko ni aru_

_nakama to iu takara_

_riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto_

_yeah! break! care! break! Arittake_

_hikari no ya o hanate_

_pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa _

_mirai mezasou!_

The boy lands and a girl with black hair and pigtails, and a blonde girl with short hair run out to greet him.

* * *

EPISODE 2 OF THE LEGENDARY SAGA

SINS OF THE FATHER! LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN REVEALED!

_**WHAT? **_shouted the disembodied voice of Son Goku from Other World. _**THAT POWER CAME FROM A SAYIAN?!**_

"Exactly," said Gohan.

Son Gohan was floating in the middle of a forest on New Vegeta. He was in a suit, having removed the dorky bow tie some time ago, and was ignoring the disturbed stares of his companions, Krillin and Piccolo. He had his four year old brother in his arms and Krillin was holding Trunks.

"GOHAN!" shouted Piccolo. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Gohan remembered who he was with and took on the trademark Son smile that his father was so famous for.

"Sorry Piccolo," he said. "My dad sensed an enormous power in the area from Other World."

"Goku?!"

"What's your brother talkin' about?" Trunks asked Goten. Goten shrugged.

"I think it might be the Legendary Super Saiyan," Gohan finished.

_**Be careful Gohan, **_said Goku. _**If it is a Saiyan, you should send your brother home and investigate with Vegeta.**_

"Don't think I haven't tried. He's as stubborn as ever."

_**Do you know who it might be?**_

Gohan thought a moment.

"It can't be Paragus, he's too weak, and Brolys a toothpick. I'll look into it dad."

_**Be careful, he left an energy signature not far from where you are. Check it out.**_

Then the transmission cut.

* * *

"I told you lord Paragus," said the tiny mustached alien that resembled an octopus. "The device is working properly."

He and Paragus were in a laboratory having a heated argument.

"Then why is Broly becoming so hard to control?" demanded the old saiyan. "It must be a design flaw!"

"Your son must be acting out of his own accord, possibly from an outside stimulus. When did he start losing control?"

Paragus' one eye widened in remembrance.

_The boy that looks just like Kakarot!_ He thought. He rubbed his chin in thought. _Broly must recognize him as Kakarot and that must be driving him into madness!_ _Then that means—I must get to them before Broly and Vegeta return!_

Paragus blew the wall open with a ki blast and charged toward the signature he recognized as Gohan's as fast as he could fly.

* * *

"_HE DID WHAT?!" _Chi Chi screamed at Bulma. They were at the Son residence in the village of East District.

"I'm sorry!" Bulma pleaded. "I couldn't stop Gohan, and Goten and Trunks snuck aboard!"

Chi Chi did not scream, hit, throw or arm herself for nuclear warfare. She sat down in her chair and cried. She did not get angry-- for once. She just cried. And Bulma found this more frightening then the frying pan.

"Hey," Bulma said, sitting next to Chi Chi and putting an arm around her shoulder. "My son is out there too you know. At least they have Gohan to protect them."

Chi Chi looked up at the woman she considered her closest friend.

"You're right. When should they get back?"

"Whenever Vegeta gets bored, you know how he is."

They shared a laugh at that.

* * *

Gohan and the rest of his group flew to a nearby city—or what they thought to be a city. What was left of the great metropolis was ruin. Gohan noted to his friends that these were the cities that they saw from space. Gohan scanned the area with his senses and was shocked at what he felt.

"I recognize this signature," he said aloud. "But how can he have left such huge amount of energy?"

"Who is it?" asked Piccolo. "Is it—"

"PARAGUS!" Gohan yelled at the form floating over them. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"So," the veteran warrior said, frowning. "You know?"

"Where is Vegeta?"

"Looking for what is right under his nose! But he won't get a chance to find out, will he?"

"Why is that?" demanded Piccolo.

"In just a few short hours the Comet Camori will strike this planet, and he will be none the wiser."

"Why are you doing this?" shouted Krillin.

"Revenge. His father banished my son and me out of fear. Broly was too strong, born with a power level of ten thousand! He attempted to stab the poor infant Broly, just as Frieza attacked! Broly instinctively created a ki shield that protected us both from the blast, and we were able to escape! Unfortunately, the combined pain from that wound and _your father's_ constant crying drove him insane!"

Gohan nearly dropped Goten in shock and Piccolo took the small boy from his arms.

"After that, he was nearly uncontrollable, and he ravaged the galaxy! I had to build a device to control him, and the sight of that little boy is compromising my plans!"

Gohan's aura flared in his anger.

"Why Goten?!"

"Because of his resemblance to Kakarot! Now give him to me! Broly must not lay eyes on him or—"

"Or what Paragus?" came the voice of Vegeta from above. The Saiyan Prince was floating higher than Paragus, and had Broly at his side. Broly was leering right at Goten again.

"Piccolo," whispered Gohan, having noticed Broly's gaze. "Take Goten and Trunks, get to the ship. Take Roshi and Oolong with you."

"What about you?" asked the namekian.

"I'll hold them off with Vegeta and Krillen. Go."

Then they heard a choking voice over the tension.

"K-k-Kak…" Broly was saying with a look of desperate rage on his face. "Kakaro-ot."

Paragus lifted his hand revealing the bracelet he used to control Broly. The gem in Broly's tiara began to glow, and his growls became fiercer. Vegeta noticed the bracelet, and out of curiosity, raised his hand and pointed it at Paragus.

"Vegeta no!" cried Gohan.

It was too late. Less than a second later, Paragus was screaming and nursing the space where his hand used to be.

"Vegeta!" cried Gohan. "Do you know what you have just done?!"

"I heard every word of what that traitor said," replied the prince. "Now let's leave before that comet—"

Vegeta was cut short when a fist met the back of his head. As he fell to the ground below Broly shook his fist and pointed at Goten.

"Come Kakarot," he growled. "Come face me."

Goten pulled himself into Piccolo's grip and started to cry. Broly's eyes widened and he gripped his head in what seemed to be agony.

"No," shouted Broly. "Not again. The Crying! SHUT UUUUUUUP!"

He tore the device of his head and began screaming at the top of his lungs. A pure golden aura shot from his body and his hair spiked up into the familiar Super Saiyan style.

"Piccolo! Krillin!" shouted Gohan. "RUN!"

His hair spiked up as well and he went straight into Super Saiyan form. Krillin and Piccolo took the hint and flew off as fast as they could. Broly attempted to give chase, but as he flew after them, he was surprised when Gohan fazed in on his right and punched him in the face. Broly turned his attention to the fifteen year old warrior, though the punch had almost no effect. Thus, it began.

* * *

Bulma had thought she had calmed down Chi Chi. She was wrong. On so many levels. Chi Chi had forced Bulma into a car, driven all the way to Capsule Corp. and was forcing her to build a space ship at pan-point, seeing as the Ox-King had confiscated her guns after the Namek fiasco. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Paragus gripped what was left of his arm and floated pitifully towards his pod. He looked up towards the sky and saw the blue sphere coming towards them. He grinned. If those fools could keep Broly distracted long enough, he would never have to deal with that insane creature again! It was all too perfect. He could hear the shockwaves created by Gohan and Broly some distance away.

He looked towards his mother ship and saw those fools from earth loading a bunch of slaves onto it. No big loss. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and faced an outraged Vegeta. His hair had become gold.

"You are a Super Saiyan too?!" shouted Paragus.

Vegeta said nothing. Before he could blink, he felt the hole in his chest. And Vegeta's arm sticking out the back.

"It's time I finished what my father started."

The last thing Paragus saw was the golden streak left by Vegeta's aura as he sped towards the battle.

* * *

Gohan was having no luck in the battle. He and Broly floated three hundred feet from eachother. Without warning they were back at it, punching and blocking faster than anyone could see. Broly was too fast and strong; making more hits than Gohan could even feel. Gohan saw an opening and attempted a roundhouse kick that Broly saw and caught. He began to crush it in a viselike iron grip. Gohan could feel as the bone bend in the insane man's grip. Broly raised his open fist to crush Gohan's skull with one punch, but did not expect Vegeta to attempt a kick at his neck. Broly didn't even blink.

Vegeta gasped in shock at the lack of effect that his attack had. Broly released Gohan and grabbed Vegeta around the throat before anyone could move.

"MASENKO-HA!"

Broly released Vegeta—who fell away gasping for breath—to swat away Gohan's beam. Gohan took a ready stance.

Broly took a deep breath and began to scream. His aura exploded. His eyes went completely white. He suddenly became three times his normal size. His aura became so massive that is sapped away the color of the surrounding area. The Legendary Super Saiyan was born.

**How is this?**


	3. EPISODE 3: BATTLE OF THE LEGENDARIES!

_**SO MANY FAVES! People are subscribing and favoriting this fic like crazy! It brings a tear to my eye, and this is just a side project! Thanks for the support!

* * *

**_

_**DRAGON BALL Z: GOHAN'S FURY**_

_ya bure ka bure omoikkiri_

_tobu nda mugen no sora e!_

A twelve year old boy is shown, carrying in his arms the smiling form of a newborn baby, who looks strikingly familiar

_jettokiryuu ni nokkari _

_doko demo iku yo sokkoo_

_mukoumizu tte saikoo _

_let's go tip-top! all right? me mo sameru you na aoi chikyuu_

_kakegaenai kono hoshi yuzurenai kara_

The boy is older now, standing atop a mountain. His eye flashes green and his hair spikes up and turns from black to gold. He lets out a deafening scream and the mountain shatters under his flaming, electrified aura.

_hajiike tobase kamehameha_

_yaba me no kono jidai_

_sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara _

_yeah! break! care! break! Omoikkiri_

_yaru nda furu pawaa_

_kibou ga ore no buki da kar _

_mirai shinjite_

He is shown standing in front of the same baby, now much older, a lavender haired boy of the same age. He looks down on them and ruffles their hair fondly with a grin. They, in turn, tackle him to the ground.

_taikiken sae nukedashi_

_supiido agete joushou _

_mahha de ikeba rakushou _

_let's go sky-high! all right?_

_ima nara maniau kono hoshi ni _

_ikiru inochi subete o tasuketai kara_

The boy is now an adult, eighteen years old. He shoulders a backpack and looks up to see an angry looking man with hair standing upwards, similar to a flame, a small man with a bowl cut and a red t-shirt, and a green alien with a turban and a cape. The three smile at him as he flies off towards an unknown destination. As he flies, he sees a three eyed man, sparring with what seems to be a child with pure white skin and a cap. They stop and wave.

_takarajima wa koko ni _

_nakama to iu takara_

_riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto_

_yeah! break! care! break! Arittake_

_hikari no ya o hanate_

_pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa_

_mirai mezasou_

The father stands upon a snake like walkway, surrounded by a screaming blue squat man, a monkey, a cricket, old man with a cat-mask and an assortment of odd aliens.

_hajiike tobase kamehameha_

_yaba me no kono jidai_

_sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara_

_yeah! break! care! break! omoikkiri _

_yaru nda furu pawaa _

_kibou ga ore no buki da kara_

_mirai shinjite_

The son looks at the sky and smiles as he flies toward a school building with a huge orange star on the front. The father watches his son and a tear falls from his eye.

_takarajima wa koko ni aru_

_nakama to iu takara_

_riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto_

_yeah! break! care! break! Arittake_

_hikari no ya o hanate_

_pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa _

_mirai mezasou!_

The boy lands and a girl with black hair and pigtails, and a blonde girl with short hair run out to greet him.

* * *

EPISODE 3 OF THE LEGENDARY SAGA

BATTLE OF THE LEGENDARIES! PRISONER IN THE COMET!

Vegeta rubbed his neck and coughed up a little blood. He was on the ground, having nearly been throttled by Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. He stared in astonishment at the fully powered Broly. He was huge, and only getting more powerful. There was no way they could win. Broly was smiling at Gohan, who floated across from him in a standard Turtle Stance, not unlike the one Goku used when he first fought Vegeta so many years ago. The power radiating off of the two Super Saiyans was overwhelming.

_Vegeta,_ Gohan said to the prince telepathically. _Get to the ship. I'll teleport to your location when I'm done here._

Vegeta, though he hated taking orders, nodded and flew quickly towards Paragus' ship, his pride shattered. Broly ignored his power, stuck on the prey in front of him. They paid no attention to the enormous comet baring down on them.

"Broly," said Gohan. "We don't have to do this. We can walk away right now."

Broly spoke in a rasping, labored voice. The strain from the transformation must have hurt his windpipe.

"Not until you lie dead at my feet," he said barley loud enough to hear. "Then Kakarot is next."

"Broly," said Gohan, hoping this would calm him down. "Kakarot is—"

He was silenced when a huge fist nearly shattered his ribs. He lifted his right hand and gripped his ribs with his left. He sent a powerful ki blast into Broly's face, to no avail. Broly backhanded Gohan away, his opponent flying across the darkening landscape. He formed a ki ball in his hand and let it go, as if he were releasing a bird. It sped after Gohan at blinding speed. Gohan caught himself in the air and smacked the ki ball away, though it took a bit of effort before it moved away and exploded against a cliff in the distance.

"Fine," said the young warrior. He slipped off his suit jacket and discarded it. Then he took a stance. "I can still end this!"

His hair spiked up even more. His expression became fierce and his aura exploded with electricity. He had ascended to Super Saiyan 2. Broly had a look of shock from the dramatic increase in power. Then it darkened into a snarl.

* * *

The mother ship was packed and the addition of an injured and irritable saiyan prince did not help any. Goten and Trunks were in chairs next to Piccolo and Krillin as they frantically started the ship. Roshi had sobered up and was trying to look composed even though the local slaves kept bumping into him.

"Where is my brother," asked Goten.

"He has some important business," said Roshi. "He'll be back soon."

"I'm bored," mumbled Trunks. "And hungry."

Piccolo growled in frustration at the boy's lack of observation.

They looked out the view screen and were shocked to see the Comet Camori increasing in size at an unbelievably rapid pace. Piccolo punched in some commands and they went into hyperspace, charging towards Earth. The stars seemed to stretch into glowing white lines in their wake.

* * *

Within the comet itself, a strange, evil power shifted. It could sense two enormous powers clashing below it. Two red glowing slits opened up, like the eyes of a demon. Then some sharp, razor thin yellow teeth spread into a deadly grin below them.

* * *

Gohan threw a ki ball at Broly as their battle inched into the city. Broly swatted it away and charged at Gohan. Gohan was able to match his speed and dodged a punch. He snaked around Broly's midsection and planted a kick to his back. Broly grunted in pain and frustration. He fazed out of Gohan's vision and reappeared behind him. Broly grabbed the back of his head and sped towards a ruined building. He drove Gohan's face into the wall, the force creating a perfectly circular indent before the whole building caved in and they flew on through the falling rubble. Gohan slipped from his grip and used instant transmission to faze in behind a confused Broly.

"MASENKO-HA!"

Broly turned to face his enemy and was struck in the face by the beam attack. He went flying backwards and struck a building, toppling it over. Broly charged out of the rubble at lightning speed and grabbed Gohan around the throat. The he took the back of the boy's head and drove it into his knee. He rubbed Gohan's face in it and pulled it back only to slam it in some more. Then he cupped his hand around Gohan's face and blasted him with enough force to send him flying several miles. Gohan recovered and sent a volley of ki blasts at Broly. Broly swatted a few away but was soon overwhelmed by the sheer number of ki blasts and took a beating. Gohan screamed in primal fury and sent a particularly large blast at his opponent. Broly was dazed and took the hit dead on.

Gohan panted a bit and wiped his face. He looked at his hand and saw a lot of blood. His nose was broken. He looked towards the comet gravely and saw its rapid descent. He had to end this soon. The comet had come so close that the sun was nearly blocked out. It was an entrancing blue color.

His thoughts were broken by a huge ball of ki that he barely had time to avoid with instant transmission. Broly floated up from the rubble with a gash on his forehead, blood pouring over the look of fury he bore. Broly charged a blast in his hand.

"No more," Broly growled. "Play time.

"ERASER CANNON!"

Gohan countered with his own blast.

"KAME-HAME-HAAA!!"

The blasts met and the explosion was massive. The two met in the center of where the blast had cleared and began battling furiously with every bit of martial arts they knew. Broly's saiyan style that focused on brute force, timed dodges and ki based attacks. Gohan's Turtle style that focused on flexibility, quick planning, and confusing tactics. They were evenly matched. Broly dodged one of Gohan's punches and clotheslined him, flying forward and ramming Gohan into a building. Broly had no time to celebrate, as Gohan recovered and punched him in the face hard enough for Mr. Satan to sue him for stealing his Megaton Punch.

Broly went reeling backwards and had no time to react when Gohan kicked him just below the chest. Gohan saw the look of unequaled pain on his beheamoth of an opponent and was more surprised when Broly coughed up some blood. A weak spot. Broly looked up at Gohan with a snarl and flew at him. Gohan decided to ditch the formalities and go for the kill. What was once a battle of skill and alien martial arts became a bare knuckle brawl that would make a bar fight look like playground gossip.

Soon their hands were glowing and enveloped in ki, making it incredibly painful to block an attack. They were using the technique used to fly in order to push each other away. Still they grappled in saiyan fury. Gohan decided that he'd had enough and used instant transmission to back one hundred yards away. They were both bleeding profusely from countless wounds. Broly then spoke.

"Why," said Broly. "Do you fight me? Are you so ready to die?"

Gohan was shocked at the question. He was sure that Broly had been lost in his insanity. How much humanity remained?

"Because," said Gohan, his voice rasping from all the yelling. "It is my duty as protector of my home world. And you threatened my little brother."

A smile crossed Broly's blood soaked face. He took a stance similar to the kamehameha.

"Who is your brother? So I may take him away from you."

Gohan took the true stance of kamehameha. Now was as good a time as any to burst this monster's bubble.

"That was not Kakarot you saw Broly," he said.

Broly's expression betrayed confusion as well as anger.

"Kakarot died four years ago. And I am his son, the new protector of the planet earth! KAAAAAAA…."

Broly yelled in rage. A ball appeared in between his cupped hands.

"MEEEEEE…."

A ball appeared in Gohan's.

"HAAAAAAA….."

"PREPARE TO DIE!" screamed Broly. "GOHAN!"

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE……"

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"**

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"**

Two beams, one blue, one green charged at each other. They clashed in the middle as two screaming saiyans battled for life and limb.

Broly released a deep disturbing laugh. He continued to dump power into his attack. Gohan was getting tired. Fast. Too fast. Gohan tried to push away from the attack in hopes of dodging but he couldn't move. Then he saw Broly's face. The same thing was happening to him. Something was dragging their ki out of their bodies.

Gohan really started to panic when he reverted to Super Saiyan 1, as did Broly. Then Giji (false) Super Saiyans. Then their hair went black and they collapsed to the ground one hundred feet below. Gohan looked up, his vision blurred. His and Broly's energy remained in the air, a swirling mass of blue and green. It reminded him of Frieza's Death Ball. He shuddered. Broly sat up and then collapsed again.

The ball began rotating on its axis at rapid speeds. Then it hurtled at the comet, flying into space and right into the face of the comet. Gohan stared in awe as a massive crack ran up the surface of Comet Camori. Then, it just dissolved. If Gohan wasn't terrified, he would have called it beautiful. The stardust released from the comet poured down on the planet. It brushed his skin, and it had a cool calming feel to it. The dust seemed to wrap around the planet and block out the sun.

Then he felt it. Ultimate evil. Floating in place of the comet was a… man? He looked human enough, though his face was concealed by a sleeveless silvery vest that was tattered beyond repair and his skin was very pale. He wore torn brown pants and he had large cuffs on his wrists, the chains they bore wrapping around his arms. There was a cuff around his neck as well. He stretched his arms to his sides and he was enveloped by a blazing red aura. Black bolts of electricity skittered around his body and he looked up, seeming to inhale all of the energy around him. He let his arms slowly settle at his side and the aura faded, the black bolts remained. He turned to face down at Gohan. Under the hood, Gohan saw two blood red slits for eyes and a toothy yellow smile

Gohan had never felt anything like it. They made him and Broly at their maximum powers seem like comparing Raditz to Perfect Cell. He was truly afraid.

The being appeared before Gohan, faster than the boy could see. The skin above its neck was completely black. Gohan didn't move. He froze in his fear. Broly watched from a pool of his own blood. He looked like he shared Gohan's fear. It spoke in a deep, hardened yet young sounding voice.

"Do you know what it is like?" is said. "To spend fifty thousand years chained within a blazing ethereal body like that comet? To be compressed so tightly, that you can feel every atom in your body squeeze against one another until they threaten to burst causing an explosion large enough to destroy the very fabric of the universe? To have all the power in the multiverse, and be trapped by a simple spell? I assume you don't."

"W-who are you?" Gohan finally choked out.

"You won't live long enough to hear my true name," it said. "Just call me…The Guy."

Gohan nodded shakily and looked around The Guy at Broly. He locked eyes with the Legendary Super Saiyan. He looked back up at The Guy. He raised his fingers to his forhead and The Guy's yellow grin faltered.

"If you use that technique," he said. "I will find you."

"You aren't going to stop me?" Gohan asked him in a low voice.

"No," said the strange being. "I have an idea. Let's make a deal."

"A deal?"

"I will let you go," said The Guy, crossing his arms. "In four years, I will come for you. I will kill you. I will destroy your planet."

"No deal."

"Fine."

The Guy raised his hand and charged a blood red ki blast. He raised his hand and prepared for the kill. Gohan stood unblinking.

_I'm sorry Goten,_ he thought. _First you lost dad, before you were even born. Now you have to lose you big brother at only four years old._

The Guy stopped he turned and blocked a small ki blast from behind him. Broly stood there, his hand raised, panting and bleeding. The guy frowned and blasted Broly through the chest. Gohan took the moment of distraction and warped to Broly, grabbed him, and instant transmissioned all the way to Earth.

The Guy stood in silence. His red aura returned and he frowned deeply.

"Four years," he growled. "The clock is ticking."

* * *

When Gohan returned to Earth Broly was still in his arms. They stood in the park where they had been picked up by Paragus. Broly collapsed to the ground. Gohan fell with him and sat over him. He could feel him fading.

"Broly," he said, tears coming to his eyes. "You saved me."

Broly coughed up some more blood.

"Do not take pity," he rasped. "I did it because we still had to finish what we started. And we will someday. In the afterlife."

Gohan nodded.

"We are still enemies," said Broly. "I will have my revenge, Gohan, son of Kakarot. I will destroy this world, you with it. And do not cry. It is unbefitting of my rival."

Gohan laughed a bit and wiped away his tears. He only smeared more blood in his face. Broly smiled slightly and closed his eyes. Gohan lifted the massive Saiyan and flew upwards as fast as he could in his state. When he reached the end of the breathable atmosphere he threw Broly into the air and cupped his hands at his side. He went Super Saiyan.

"KAAAAA… MEEEEEE… HAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. …"

A tear fell from his eye.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The beam, pitiful by his standards, struck Broly's body and carried it away from the earth at incredible speed, until it struck the sun. Gohan turned around and saw Piccolo, Krillin and Vegeta floating behind him. The ship was resting on the ground below. Goten and Trunks waved up at him. He returned to his base form and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE REFERENCE, THE GUY IS THE MASCOT TO DISTURBED. LOOK IT UP AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. EPISODE4: STARDUST BEAUTY! ANOTHER LOSS!

_**THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS!**_

_**I appreciate the input! So yeah.**_

_**IF YOU HAVEN't YET, LOOK UP THE FULL VERSION OF THE THEME SONG! IT IS CALLED **_YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! _**GET MOVIN'!**_

_**DRAGON BALL Z: GOHAN'S FURY**_

_ya bure ka bure omoikkiri_

_tobu nda mugen no sora e!_

A twelve year old boy is shown, carrying in his arms the smiling form of a newborn baby, who looks strikingly familiar

_jettokiryuu ni nokkari _

_doko demo iku yo sokkoo_

_mukoumizu tte saikoo _

_let's go tip-top! all right? me mo sameru you na aoi chikyuu_

_kakegaenai kono hoshi yuzurenai kara_

The boy is older now, standing atop a mountain. His eye flashes green and his hair spikes up and turns from black to gold. He lets out a deafening scream and the mountain shatters under his flaming, electrified aura.

_hajiike tobase kamehameha_

_yaba me no kono jidai_

_sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara _

_yeah! break! care! break! Omoikkiri_

_yaru nda furu pawaa_

_kibou ga ore no buki da kar _

_mirai shinjite_

He is shown standing in front of the same baby, now much older, a lavender haired boy of the same age. He looks down on them and ruffles their hair fondly with a grin. They, in turn, tackle him to the ground.

_taikiken sae nukedashi_

_supiido agete joushou _

_mahha de ikeba rakushou _

_let's go sky-high! all right?_

_ima nara maniau kono hoshi ni _

_ikiru inochi subete o tasuketai kara_

The boy is now an adult, eighteen years old. He shoulders a backpack and looks up to see an angry looking man with hair standing upwards, similar to a flame, a small man with a bowl cut and a red t-shirt, and a green alien with a turban and a cape. The three smile at him as he flies off towards an unknown destination. As he flies, he sees a three eyed man, sparring with what seems to be a child with pure white skin and a cap. They stop and wave.

_takarajima wa koko ni _

_nakama to iu takara_

_riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto_

_yeah! break! care! break! Arittake_

_hikari no ya o hanate_

_pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa_

_mirai mezasou_

The father stands upon a snake like walkway, surrounded by a screaming blue squat man, a monkey, a cricket, old man with a cat-mask and an assortment of odd aliens.

_hajiike tobase kamehameha_

_yaba me no kono jidai_

_sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara_

_yeah! break! care! break! omoikkiri _

_yaru nda furu pawaa _

_kibou ga ore no buki da kara_

_mirai shinjite_

The son looks at the sky and smiles as he flies toward a school building with a huge orange star on the front. The father watches his son and a tear falls from his eye.

_takarajima wa koko ni aru_

_nakama to iu takara_

_riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto_

_yeah! break! care! break! Arittake_

_hikari no ya o hanate_

_pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa _

_mirai mezasou!_

The boy lands and a girl with black hair and pigtails, and a blonde girl with short hair run out to greet him.

Episode 1 of the THE GALAXY SAGA!

STARDUST BEAUTY! ANOTHER LOSS!

Gohan opened his eyes slowly. He yawned deeply and rubbed his eyes. They shot open when the memories came back to him. Paragus, Broly, New Vegeta, Comet Camori… and The Guy.

He sat up slowly and looked around. He was laying in dirt on what looked to be a battleground. The sky was blood red and black lightning skittered in the cloudless atmosphere above. The landscape around him was scarred horribly; all plant and animal life completely wiped out. Then he sensed a strange energy behind him. He turned to see a beautiful woman seated on a rock. Her hair was a glistening white; she wore a gown that seemed to be made from diamond, but flowed like water. Her eyes were as white as her hair and he was barefoot.

"Hello Gohan," she said in the prettiest voice the young warrior had ever heard. Her smile was captivating.

"Er…" Gohan stumbled. He felt horribly underdressed in his tattered suit. He looked down. His shirt had been torn off at some point and he had failed to notice. He blushed. "Hi."

She covered her mouth and giggled.

"Do not be shy," she said. "For I am dead you see."

Gohan struggled for words.

"I'm… sorry," he finally mumbled. "Who are you?"

"I am Camori," she said. "I was the spirit that kept Prayer entombed within the comet."

"Prayer?"

"The one who refered to himself as The Guy. I entrapped him within the comet fifty thousand Earth years ago."

Gohan gulped.

"I'm sorry!"

"Do not be. You had no way of knowing."

"Why am I here then?"

"Because you can defeat him."

Gohan stumbled backwards and fell on the ground.

"NO WAY!" he cried. "HE IS WAY TO STRONG!"

"Now… but if you train hard enough, you can defeat him. I can sense your potential."

"But," Gohan glanced down in embarrassment. "He scares me."

Camori smiled.

"You will still have the four years he promised. But because you did not agree to the deal he made, there is a price."

Gohan gave her a sideways glance.

"A price?"

"He will be sending creatures of his own creation to face you. They will all be powerful, but he does not know how strong you are. Yu can defeat them. If you refuse to fight, someone you love will die."

"How do you know all this?"

"He did the same thing to me," she smiled as a tear fell from her eye. "I had to use all my power to entrap him. This is what remains of my home world."

She made a sweeping motion with her hand.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Train and prepare, do not mention any of this to your friends. That is all I ask."

"Why can't I tell my friends?"

"Because you released Prayer," she said, taking on a stern look. "This is your burden to bear."

Gohan nodded slowly.

"You will see me again when the time is right. Goodbye Gohan."

Gohan was about to say something, but he did not get to say anything. Instead he went unconscious.

When he awoke, he was in his bed. Goten was asleep in a chair next to him. Gohan slowly got up, lifted his little brother and put him in the bed. After tucking him in, he left the room. He knew he was in for it, and he figured it would be better to face his mother then to hide like Goku usually did. He knew he must have been on death's door after he returned, because he could feel a new strength burning within him. He was in his pajamas.

When he got to the kitchen, his mother was at the stove, cooking with a bit less dynamism than usual.

"Hey mom," he said. "I want to apologize."

She did not look at him.

"Mom?"

He got up and walked up behind her. As soon as he put his hand on her shoulder he felt the sting of her hand on his cheek. He was in shock. She had never done that before.

"Your father's friends told me everything," she growled. "How could you take on something that powerful? You could have been killed!"

"I had to mom!" he tried to explain. "I was just trying to protect Goten and—"

"Why was he even on that ship?! How can you be so irresponsible Gohan?!"

"I was just trying to do what dad would--!"

"Don't even mention your father Gohan! This is about _you_! You can't be so reckless! Your father can't save you anymore!"

Gohan became angry. He scowled at his mother and did something he had never done before. He yelled at her. The foundation of the house shook under their feet.

"MAYBE I DON'T NEED SAVING MOM! I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE BOY ANMORE! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!"

He instantly regretted saying that. Shouting it actually. The look on her face was more than enough to know he had done a very bad thing.

"Get out," she whispered turning back to the stove and gripping the counter. "I don't know you anymore."

He slowly made his way to the door. Goten came out of Gohan's room wiping his eyes.

"Where is big brother going?" the little saiyan asked.

"Who?" asked Chi Chi quietly.

That struck a nerve in Gohan. He did not even glance back. He tore the door of its hinges, stumbled out to the front yard and exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!"

He instantly went Super Saiyan 2 and flew off as fast as he could. The crater he left in his wake was massive, and he flew low enough and fast enough so that most of the forest behind him tore out of the ground. He flew for about ten minutes, faster than any of the Z fighters had ever flown before.

He stopped flying as soon as he reached the wastelands where Goku's space pod lay. He stopped about one hundred feet above the ground. Then he let it all out. He screamed. His aura exploded around him. The landscape for miles began to disintegrate. Then the change began.

His eyebrows began to recede. His forehead became more defined. His hair started to grow rapidly. The clouds in the sky took orbit around him. He arched his back and a crater formed beneath him. He could sense everything around him for miles. Then he sensed it. His mother's ki nearly vanished. He stopped transforming and returned to Super Saiyan 2.

"No," he whispered. He tore off towards Mt. Paouzu.

As soon as he got there his eyes were met with a horrible sight. His house was demolished. His mother was on the ground struggling to stand. Goten was nowhere to be found. And standing before his mother was The Guy. No, not him. It was a different energy signature, and this hooded vest was red. Then, before Gohan could move from his frozen state, the creature blew Chi Chi away with a blue ki blast.

_Five minutes ago._

"WHERE IS HE?!" screamed The Guy's doppelganger. "I want the one called Gohan! I know he lives here!"

"You won't hurt my sons!" said Chi Chi, taking a stance similar to the Turtle Style.

"Then I'll hurt you," it whispered. It disappeared from her vision. Then she felt his fist in her gut and her vision faded. After that it was a blur. The last thing she saw was a flash of blue.

_I'm sorry Gohan, _she thought. _I love—_

_**HA! Tragic. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**_


	5. Episode 5: LAND OF CONFUSION!

_**THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS!**_

_**I appreciate the input! So yeah. Also, I'd just like to say that I was disappointed by the lack of description in the last chapter as well. It was too rushed. So I will make up for it in this chapter which will be very long compared to the others and I hope will make up for previous disappointment. I appreciate the feedback and I love how many faves this fic is getting! I also love the constructive comments!**_

_**IF YOU HAVEN'T YET, LOOK UP THE FULL VERSION OF THE THEME SONG! IT IS CALLED **_YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! _**GET MOVIN'! THIS IS THE LAST EPISODE THAT WILL USE THIS INTRO THERE WILL BE A NEW ONE THE NEXT CHAPPY!

* * *

**_

_**THIS IS**_

_**DRAGON BALL Z: GOHAN'S FURY**_

_ya bure ka bure omoikkiri_

_tobu nda mugen no sora e!_

A twelve year old boy is shown, carrying in his arms the smiling form of a newborn baby, who looks strikingly familiar

_jettokiryuu ni nokkari _

_doko demo iku yo sokkoo_

_mukoumizu tte saikoo _

_let's go tip-top! all right? me mo sameru you na aoi chikyuu_

_kakegaenai kono hoshi yuzurenai kara_

The boy is older now, standing atop a mountain. His eye flashes green and his hair spikes up and turns from black to gold. He lets out a deafening scream and the mountain shatters under his flaming, electrified aura.

_hajiike tobase kamehameha_

_yaba me no kono jidai_

_sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara _

_yeah! break! care! break! Omoikkiri_

_yaru nda furu pawaa_

_kibou ga ore no buki da kar _

_mirai shinjite_

He is shown standing in front of the same baby, now much older, a lavender haired boy of the same age. He looks down on them and ruffles their hair fondly with a grin. They, in turn, tackle him to the ground.

_taikiken sae nukedashi_

_supiido agete joushou _

_mahha de ikeba rakushou _

_let's go sky-high! all right?_

_ima nara maniau kono hoshi ni _

_ikiru inochi subete o tasuketai kara_

The boy is now an adult, eighteen years old. He shoulders a backpack and looks up to see an angry looking man with hair standing upwards, similar to a flame, a small man with a bowl cut and a red t-shirt, and a green alien with a turban and a cape. The three smile at him as he flies off towards an unknown destination. As he flies, he sees a three eyed man, sparring with what seems to be a child with pure white skin and a cap. They stop and wave.

_takarajima wa koko ni _

_nakama to iu takara_

_riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto_

_yeah! break! care! break! Arittake_

_hikari no ya o hanate_

_pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa_

_mirai mezasou_

The father stands upon a snake like walkway, surrounded by a screaming blue squat man, a monkey, a cricket, old man with a cat-mask and an assortment of odd aliens.

_hajiike tobase kamehameha_

_yaba me no kono jidai_

_sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara_

_yeah! break! care! break! omoikkiri _

_yaru nda furu pawaa _

_kibou ga ore no buki da kara_

_mirai shinjite_

The son looks at the sky and smiles as he flies toward a school building with a huge orange star on the front. The father watches his son and a tear falls from his eye.

_takarajima wa koko ni aru_

_nakama to iu takara_

_riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto_

_yeah! break! care! break! Arittake_

_hikari no ya o hanate_

_pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa _

_mirai mezasou!_

The boy lands and a girl with black hair and pigtails, and a blonde girl with short hair run out to greet him.

* * *

Episode 2 of the GALAXY SAGA!

LAND OF CONFUSION! TEARFUL GOODBYES!

_As soon as he got there his eyes were met with a horrible sight. His house was demolished. His mother was on the ground struggling to stand. Goten was nowhere to be found. And standing before his mother was The Guy. No, not him. It was a different energy signature, and this hooded vest was red. Then, before Gohan could move from his frozen state, the creature blew Chi Chi away with a blue ki blast._

"NOOO!" screamed Gohan. Prayer's copy turned to face him and grinned, floating up to greet him. A light blue aura formed around him.

"You must be Gohan," he said. "Was that your mommy I just killed?"

Goan said nothing. He just gritted his teeth and growled. The fury etched into his face conveyed a pain like no other.

"Must have been," said the creature. "My name is Confusion. I have come to kill you."

Gohan sized up confusion. His power level was slightly weaker than Super Saiyan one Broly. That was still tough. Confusion continued to speak.

"I am one of many conceptions, created by my lord and master Prayer to destroy you. It is my soul purpose to eliminate you, and your loved ones. This should be over soon, seeing as I have already begun."

Confusion took in his surroundings.

"So," he said. "Let's end this now. I would like to observe your beautiful planet before it is wiped out."

Gohan exploded. He sped towards Confusion with a shout, his aura burning like wildfire.

_I must have dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams_

Confusion caught his fist and raised his power level. Gohan was shocked at the increase. It nearly matched his at Super Saiyan 2.

_But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street_

Confusion pushed Gohan's fist aside and the two became locked in combat. Gohan blocked a punch from Confusion and pushed him away with his ki.

_Now, did you read the news today?  
They say the danger has gone away_

Gohan threw a ki blast at Confusion, who smacked it aside. Gohan warped over to him and landed a punch in his black jaw.

_But I can see the fire's still alight  
They're burning into the night_

Gohan warped in behind him and kicked him in the back. Then he warped back in front of him and punched him repeatedly in the stomach.

_There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems_

Confusion grabbed Gohan by the wrists and pulled his arms apart, following up with two knees to the gut.

_And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is the land of confusion?_

Confusion tossed Gohan away and rushed him, grabbing him by the throat and driving him into the rocky ground below.

_This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in_

Gohan forced him away with an explosive wave and drove a foot into his stomach. Confusion clutched at the point of impact and backed away. Gohan noticed that he, like his creator, was wearing chains around his wrists and neck.

_Oh, superman, where are you now?  
When everything's gone wrong somehow?_

Gohan grabbed the chain at Confusion's throat and spun him around. He hammer threw his opponent so hard that Confusion didn't touch the ground until he reached the wasteland.

_The men of steel, these men of power  
I'm losing control by the hour_

Gohan sped after him as he flew and felt a twinge of satisfaction at the fissure the one who killed his mother left in the ground. Then he crossed his palms in front of his forehead.

_This is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future_

"MASENKO-HAAA!"

_But there's not much love to go around  
Tell me why this is the land of confusion_

Confusion stood up quickly and formed his arms into an X to block the beam. It struck him and he was able to keep his balance, though he was pushed backwards another half-mile.

_This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given_

When he finally stopped he stood shakily and took a stance of his own.

"_FIST OF UNCERTAINTY!"_

_Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in_

He punched the air in front of him and a red ki ball formed in front of his fist. Gohan's eyes widened. It contained more power than even he could muster. This guy was stronger than he was letting on. The ki blast sped at Gohan. He dodged the ki ball, but it exploded as it passed him. He was caught in the firey blast and was forced to the ground. He screamed in pain.

_I remember long ago_

Confusion took to the air again and prepared another blast. Gohan stood shakily to his feet

_When the sun was shining_

"_FIST OF UNCERTAINTY!_

_And all the stars were bright all through the night  
In the wake of this madness, as I held you tight_

Gohan's eyes widened. Not in fear, but in rage. All the pain from his life came rushing into him. He clutched his head in his hands.

_So long ago_

He began screaming. Gohan saw his father as he warped away with Cell. His mother being blasted by Confusion. Piccolo's death at the hands of Nappa. Every death he had ever witnessed and the pain he felt at those moments came rushing back to him. His aura flared just before the blast could hit him, and Confusion's attack dissipated. The demon's red eyes widened.

_I won't be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right_

Gohan began to change again. Faster this time.

_We're not just making promises  
That we know we'll never keep_

His hair grew until it was below the small of his back. His screams could be heard for hundreds of miles. Then it stopped.

_There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems_

Then he stood and faced Confusion.

_And there's not much love to go round  
Can't you see this is the land of confusion?_

Gohan had become a Super Saiyan Three. His power had quadrupled. He took the stance of Kamehameha.

_Now, this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for_

Confusion glared and took another Fist of Uncertainty stance. This time he put all of his energy into his attack. It was enormous. Gohan said nothing and simply screamed when his kamehameha wave was unleashed. Confusion did the same.

_This is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given_

Gohan's wave was huge, and it ripped through Confusion's attack like a hot knife through butter.

_  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to_

Confusion's scream was lost underneath the roar of an infuriated young saiyan.

Then the air cleared and the atmosphere returned to normal.

Gohan was enveloped in a golden light and when it dissipated he had returned to his base form. He fell to his hands and knees and wept in mourning for his mother.

_The last thing I said,_ he thought. _Was that I didn't need her any more. Gods in heaven I need her now!_

He stood up and flew back to where his house used to be in hopes of locating his brother. When he got there Goten was sitting on the rubble without a scratch and crying uncontrollably. Gohan landed and ran—limped rather—to his little brother. He crouched next to Goten and wrapped him in a tight embrace. He pulled away and gripped Goten's shoulders.

"Goten, what happened after I left?" he demanded.

"M-mom told me to go play," he said. "And w-when I l-left, that monster came and esploded the house! I hid in the forest and then I saw it get mommy!"

Gohan felt tears form in his eyes and hugged his brother.

_What have I done? What have I unleashed on us all?_

"Gohan," said Goten. "Why are you bleeding? Did the monster get you too?"

Gohan let go and looked down. There was a gash in his side.

"No," he said, staring at the wound. "I got him."

Then, he saw a small glimmer in the rubble behind Goten. He picked up the four year old and walked over. He sifted through the wreckage and found a photograph in a broken frame. It was of himself, Goku and Chi Chi just before the incident when Garlic Jr. arrived on Earth. His tears washed away the dirt on the glass surface.

"GOHAN!" cried a voice behind him. He turned to see Piccolo behind him, a look of shock on his green face. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"My mother is dead," said Gohan, floating up to his old master and placing Goten in his arms, his expression blank. "Take Goten to Bulma's. I need to do something."

Piccolo nodded before speaking again. He had calmed slightly.

"Don't leave me Gohan!" wept Goten, attempting to squirm in Piccolo's strong grip.

"What was that impossibly enormous power I just sensed?" demanded the Namekian. "Who killed your mother?"

"A monster," was all Gohan said before he floated into the air. Piccolo watched the young Saiyan for a few seconds before flying off at maximum speed.

_He is hiding something,_ thought the Namekian. _What happened after we left New Vegeta? And why does his power feel so… unlike himself? As though his energy wasn't his own._

Gohan reached the edge of the breathable exosphere before looking back at the photo in his hand. He tucked it into his pajama pants pocket and ripped off his tattered shirt. He took a breath as the tears began to flow freely again. He clenched his fists at his sides and wept.

His mother was dead, and it was all his fault. Just like when Goku died because of his thirst for blood. Both of his parents died because of his negligence and he had nothing to make up for it. No… he did. He opened his eyes and wiped away the tears.

"I will make up for this," he said. He went Super Saiyan. "I WILL BE READY FOR YOU PRAYER! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL AVENGE MY MOTHER! I WILL KILL YOU!"

He started screaming just as he had done earlier that day. Being spent of his energy, he was only able to reach the level of Ultra Super Saiyan.

"CAMORI!" he roared. "AM I STRONG ENOUGH NOW?! AM I—"

* * *

His surroundings changed quite suddenly. He was back on Camori's home world.

"No you are not," came the reply. Camori was seated on the same rock, and the look on her face revealed a very deep sorrow. "I am truly sorry for your loss."

Gohan huffed and reverted back to his base form. He turned away from her and gazed upon the ruined landscape.

"I wish I could have helped," said Camori, tilting her head. "But I am dead, you know."

"You say it so casually," mumbled Gohan. "As though death is nothing."

"You should know by now," said the stardust beauty. "That death is just another part of life. By imprisoning Prayer, I was denied a true afterlife, and because you are the one that freed him, albeit unintentionally, I am bound to you until he is destroyed."

"Is that how you loaned me your power?"

Camori tilted her head in confusion.

"That transformation," said Gohan, referencing Super Saiyan 3. "I shouldn't be able to ascend that far. I'm not nearly strong enough."

"Oh yes," said Camori, nodding . "I had to give you my power to transform. Otherwise you may not have made it back alive. But to defeat Prayer, I cannot help you. You must face him all on your own."

"And how do you propose I do that? You saw how quick he was able to whip up that demon Confusion."

Camori giggled cutely.

"Oh, but Confusion was very old. It took several to create him, and Prayer only needed a few companions, so only a few remain. Your friends will be able to hold them off until you return."

Gohan glared at her.

"Return?"

Camori sighed quietly, and gave him a hard sare.

"You must leave the planet Son Gohan. You know you are not nearly strong enough to face Prayer. You need to seek the guidance of the last Legendary Super Saiyan."

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"But Broly is—"

"Not him," said Camori, shaking her head. "One thousand years before Frieza's rule, there was a mighty Saiyan called Retasu, and he was a Legendary Super Saiyan. He discovered a means of immortality and lives to this day on an uninhabited planet as a hermit."

She waved a hand and a misty image of a desolate forest world appeared before her. It phased out and appeared an old saiyan man, his black hair gone white and his muscular frame softened. His hair was slicked back and he wore animal furs as he hauled two three-hundred foot logs up to a mud hut that stood in between two huge trees.

"Find Retasu and he will train you," said Camori.

Gohan turned away from her and stared off into the red horizon.

"Maybe I don't want to leave my brother."

Camori scowled.

"You think you have a choice?"

Gohan scowled back.

"Don't test me," he growled. Then he felt his throat tighten and he could not breathe. He grabbed his neck and fell to the ground choking. Camori was standing, her fist clenched in front of her.

"Do not test _me_," she hissed. "I will direct you there so you can use Instant Transmission."

Gohan felt her psychic grip release and he coughed up some blood.

She stood over him and scoffed.

"Do not forget that you need me," she said, suddenly not as beautiful as she was before. "That transformation earlier was on _borrowed_ energy. I had to give up my own spirit energy to help you."

Gohan looked up at her and scowled.

"What is with you?" demanded Gohan, rubbing his throat. "This isn't very—"

"Friendly?" she said. "I cannot allow you to avoid your destiny. By fighting Broly on new Vegeta, you gave up your right of choice. You may say goodbye to your friends, then you must leave."

She leaned down and touched his forehead lightly. He suddenly felt the location of the saiyan Retasu in his mind. He could feel the old man somewhere in the eastern galaxy.

"Now go."

* * *

Gohan was floating where he had been when his vision started. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the photograph. He broke the frame and removed the photo. He tossed aside the frame and folded the picture. He reached out with his senses and felt that Piccolo and his brother had reached Capsule Corp. He warped over to them.

"Gohan!" he heard Bulma cry out.

Everyone was outside, most of the Z fighters, waiting for him. Apparently Yamcha, Krillin and Eighteen had already been visiting the Briefs. Piccolo and Vegeta were watching him from the doorway with a look of wary concern on their faces.

Bulma ran over and embraced him.

"Piccolo told us everything," she sobbed. "I can't believe Chi Chi is…"

"I know Bulma," said the young saiyan, returning the embrace. He pushed her away and looked at his remaining friends. They all looked so sad. "Where is my brother?"

"He is asleep in Trunks' room. What happened?"

**HEY! **cried a familiar disembodied voice.

"Goku?!" shouted everyone at once, apart from one "Kakarot?!" and one "Dad?!"

**Yeah, it's me. Im here with King Kai and Chi Chi. We convinced King Yemma to let her keep her body!**

"That's great!" said Bulma.

**Here, she wants t talk to Gohan.**

**Gohan? **Came the voice of the dead woman in question.

"Mom…?" murmured Gohan, tears forming in his eyes.

**Gohan,** she said. **I'm sorry.**

"What?" Gohan was taken aback.

**I shouldn't have been so mean to you, **she continued. **Your father and I talked about it and he made me realize how harsh I was being.**

"No mom," Gohan said. "If I hadn't left—"

**No Gohan, I drove you away. It's my fault.**

Gohan smiled and wiped his eyes.

"Let's just agree that we're both at fault."

Chi Chi laughed.

**Agreed.**

"Oh mom," Gohan slapped his forehead in embarrassment. "We should probably go and get the Dragonballs huh?"

**Actually,** said Goku. **We were hoping that we could put that off for a while. Your mother and I haven't seen each other in three years and we were hoping to—**

"No one wants to hear about it Kakarot," came the grating voice of Vegeta. Everyone laughed in response.

"Okay," said Gohan. "How long?"

There was a pause.

**A few weeks may—**

**Permanantly,** came a deep, disturbing voice. Gohan went Super Saiyan in rage.

"PRAYER!" he shouted.

"What the hell?!" shouted Krillin. Vegeta growled and his fists tightened at his sides. Piccolo was silent, the shock of the power he was sensing too much for him to bear.

**Yes young Gohan, **replied the demon. **You will not be getting your mother back by any means. Not even the Dragonballs.**

"How—?"

**Yes, I know all about your dragon. The Namekians have been using the artifacts for a **_**very**_** long time boy. So, I've made it so that when one of my creations kills someone, their soul is branded with a curse that makes it impossible to revive them by any means. You are an orphan, boy.**

Gohan was so angry, so wrought with grief that he went to Super Saiyan 2 in under a second. He screamed so loudly and his aura was so great that the entire city began to vibrate.

**You have increased in power I see. You did quite well against Confusion. If you want to challenge me early, you can always return to New Vegeta. Or you can run off and try to get the saiyan Retasu to train you. In that case I will still send my minions to Earth. But beware Gohan. By going off to train, the next of my minions that you face will be far stronger than your third ascension.**

"Third ascension?!" shouted Vegeta.

**Do not get me wrong. I **_**want**_** to fight you my boy. I am looking forward to it. And by the way. You will no longer be able to contact your father. You must fight alone for this.**

Then the connection broke. Everyone looked at Gohan with looks of horror. He reverted to his base form and looked at Bulma.

"I need some Saiyan armor," he said." A few pairs please."

She nodded and went inside, too shocked to speak.

"What the hell was that?!" roared Vegeta. He shoved Piccolo out of his way and grabbed Gohan by the shoulders. "Tell me now brat!"

"This is something I have to face alone."

Vegeta growled and shoved Gohan away.

Piccolo did not dare speak, simply staring at his former student in awe. Bulma came out of Capsule Corp. and held out three folded pairs of saiyan armor to her godson. Gohan took one off the top of the stack and looked at it. It was a black jumpsuit, a white breastplate like Vegeta used to wear with black shoulder straps. The gloves and boots were black and Gohan saw a red headband next to them. He went inside and silently and changed. When he came out he looked like a genuine Saiyan warrior. He was carrying a duffelbag he had found next to the door. He shoved the remaining pairs in the bag and capsulated it.

"Hey buddy," said Krillin, running his hand through his hair and walking up to Gohan. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving," said Gohan, pocketing the capsule. "I don't have time to say goodbye, so I will see you later.

"Wait," said Piccolo, finally speaking up. "I don't know what's going on, but I trust Gohan."

_This is the world we live in_

He removed his white mantle and tossed it to Gohan.

_And these are the names we're given_

"I know you will be gone for a while," he said. "I don't want you to freeze."

_Stand up and let's start showing_

"Thanks," said Gohan, smiling and putting it on.

_Just where our lives are going to_

He put his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

When he reappeared he was instantly crushed under massive amounts of gravity unlike any he's ever felt. He went Super Saiyan and it helped him stand up.

"Who are you?" Gohan heard a deep voice say. He looked up and saw that he was face to face with Retasu, the Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

**HA! Epic. What did YOU think?**

**ALSO, I will have a new intro next chapter! TEE HEE!**


End file.
